


A Little Motivation

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, discussion of sex, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is having trouble getting started on his essay.  Lucky for him, Francis knows just how to encourage him.</p><p>From a prompt by mistflyer1102.  Written for APH Rarepair Week!  Can also be reblogged on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistflyer1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistflyer1102/gifts).



Matthew groaned and let his head fall to the desk with a  _thunk_.  He couldn’t even muster up the will to start the essay, let alone write eight pages of it.  Maybe if he lay here for long enough, the assignment would go away.

“ _Matthieu?_ "  asked a voice to his right.

He looked up, and saw Francis leaning against the edge of his desk, a piece of paper in his hand.  The top three buttons of his shirt were open.

"Need some help?" he asked, smiling.

 "I’m half-tempted to ask you to write this essay for me," said Matthew, cradling his head in his left hand.

"Mm, I can’t do that - I don’t know anything about your environment class, you know," he said.  "But I have another idea that might help you…"

He handed the paper to Matthew.  Flipping it over, he saw a large, two-column chart.  On one side was a list of word counts.  On the other side was -

"Francis?  Why did you hand me a list of sex moves?"  He pushed his glasses back into position and squinted.

He laughed.  ”It’s not just that.  It’s a list of rewards.”  He kneeled next to Matthew’s chair, and for the first time, Matthew could smell cologne.

"This is to help motivate you," said Francis, leaning in.  "The more words you write, the more you’ll get to enjoy later."

"And if I finish the entire paper tonight…" Matthew swallowed, looking at the chart.

"Then you can use all on the fun toys on me that you’d like," he purred.

Matthew felt his body beginning to grow warm, and he opened his mouth to speak just as Francis stood up.

"Of course, if you get nothing done, then there will be no reward for you at all," he said, nonchalantly walking toward the bedroom.  He turned around and put on a smile that tried very hard to be innocent.  "I’ll just be in here, entertaining myself."  And with that, he shut the door.

Matthew stared at the door for a second, then at the paper.  He didn’t know what Francis was going to do in there - he could be blogging fashion pictures on Tumblr, for all he knew - but there was a reason he went into the bedroom.  And if he got to work…

The apartment was soon filled with the  _clacks_  of Matthew’s keyboard.

* * *

 

Francis set aside his trashy romance novel (he could tell how it was going end, anyway).  He stretched, yawned, and looked at the clock.  Just after one AM, which meant that he should probably get to bed soon.  He hoped that Matthew wouldn’t be up all night working on that paper, he always seemed barely alive the next day after he pulled an all-nighter -

The bedroom door banged open against the wall, and in the frame stood a triumphant Canadian.

"I’m done!" he said, a stack of paper in his left hand.

“ _Félicitations!_ " said Francis, sitting up.  "Would you like to go to bed, or -"

"No, we’re doing this now."  Matthew tossed the stack behind him like it frisbee, and the papers fluttered out of sight.  Walking over to the bed, he pulled off his red hoodie and threw it in a corner.  He clambered onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend’s body.  Francis looked up at him, his eyes wide and a half-smile quirking his lips.

"You know, I don’t see you act assertive very much - perhaps you could -"

"Francis, I love you," said Matthew, leaning over him, "But I just want to have sex."  With that, he pushed his body onto Francis’s and pressed their lips together.

Francis began to slide Matthew’s t-shirt upward, and smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr at: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/85968130667/i-know-youre-busy-so-consider-this-a-stress-reliever


End file.
